Dark Love
by TiaxxChan
Summary: **NOTE!: BEING REVISED**Yumiko is a fiesty 17 year old girl who was cared for by the Zoras since she was 6 years old. Now Zoras domain is frozen and she tries to fix it. But Dark link captures her on Ganondorfs Orders. DarkxOc Darklink/Oc
1. Meeting the Darkness Revised!

Pure luck, bad or good I have yet to decide, but luck all the same…. I wasn't trapped as my entire Zora family was. The spell cast over Zora's domain was as frozen as the heart of whomever cast it. The only family I ever knew is frozen still underneath me, I have to do something about it.

"I wish…" My hands clenched into tight fists as I shook in rage, "I could have stopped this…I could have done something…" I forced a sigh out in hope of some, if only a little, relief. My gaze fell upon my traveling bag, it was clear I could no longer live here. Not until I melted the ice. I sling it over my back absentmindedly muttering, "If only he were here…"

A though then popped into my mind; what if he was? Surely he wasn't ignoring us, and who knows how long my home had been coated in ice. I had been gone for a while, perhaps he had come already! No, he would have found me… No matter, I must find him, he is my only hope…

With a heavy heart I gathered the rest of my belongings and slung my quiver onto my other shoulder, I must begin my journey now.

"Link… May the Goddesses guide you to me…"

In my first day of travel I quickly made my way to Kakariko village, not very far to go. They had some information, he was last seen headed for Lake Hylia.

However, despite it being my first day I had ended up arriving late at night. Since I was busy prior to the freezing of Zora's domain I had little sleep on the way back and had gone without. So after heading to Hyrule Castle Town to futilely gather information I retreated back to Kakariko for rest.

Now though, I wish I was back in the village.

"This sucks." I grumbled as I trudged through the muddy path to the lake I spent my childhood exploring. "I never realized how big Hyrule field was…Rain sucks, this field sucks." I started off into the distance and saw a quickly approaching dot on the horizon. I scowled at it, "That dot sucks too…" I stared still, further examining the moving thing, it was a person on a horse.

And not just anyone!

"Link!" I yelped as I bolted full speed in his direction. The closer I got the more confirmation I received, blond hair, big blue eyes, green tunic. It was him!

He slowed his horse and stared as if I was a rabid beast. However I continued to smile dumbly, unable to form coherent words other then his name.

He had certainly changed over the years. Not so much in style but in build. He was still lean, yet I could tell he was toned under that shirt. And his ears were pierced, his face also looked so mature, he had really grown into a handsome young man. His eyes held a certain power to them as well, the power and desire to want to do good in the world.

"Link…Its me! Yumiko!" I was now yanking on his arm, trying to get him down from the horse. His face immediately lit up, as he jumped off and into my arms. I hugged him tightly and smiled. "I missed you so much!" "Ack!" He grunted. "You're gunna miss me a lot more if you crush my ribs."

"OH!" I blushed, embarrassed in my actions and said, "Sorry! Just really missed you, its been seven years." He frowned.

"What brings you out here on such a day. You're soaked!" Link made a point of this by taking strands of my hair that had been stuck to my face by the rain and letting them fall back.

I brushed my hair out of my face and stared into his eyes with seriousness. "I-It's-" I coughed, to keep my voice from cracking any more, "It's Zora's Domain…. You haven't visited there recently, have you…?" Link shook his head slowly, his mouth slightly agape. "I…It…."

"What happened" He urged. I shook my head and with a heavy heart I said, "It's been frozen over, Link. Zora's Domain is nothing more than a sheet of ice with my family trapped in it. Some sort of dark magic is the cause, I'm sure. I can sense it."

It was now that Navi made herself known, "Oh Yumiko…" She fluttered over and nuzzled my shoulder. I give her a faint smile and say, "Hey Navi, I missed you too."

"Yumiko," Navi flies back to float around Link's head, "Is there anything we can do?" Link's expresion matched the concern in Navi's voice, yet his eyes held undertones of anger in them.

"I came looking for you, I need your help Link."

"Yumiko… Of course I will help you." He rubbed my back soothingly, I smile and watch as he resumes his position on his horse. He outstretches his hand and smiles, "Come on, we have your family to save."

It was hard to tell due to the rain, but it took the rest of the day to reach Zora's Domain and get inside. I couldn't tell what was worse, being in the pouring rain or freezing inside my own home.

The look Link had upon his face was that of utter disgust upon seeing the actual state of Zora's Domain. I watch as his gaze travels from the once warm pool of water that is now a solid sheet of ice, to the motionless waterfall that we once played games for Rupees on.

Once he caught sight of the condition of the Zora King he gasped and let out an enraged snarl.

"He is encased in red ice and the only way to melt it is with blue fire" I scowled and crossed my arms over my chest. "Sadly the only source of blue fire that I know of is in the Ice cavern, however He is blocking the way…"

Link tapped his finger to his chin, looking to be in thought for a moment before saying, "Oh! I remember!" Link then pulled out a bottle, "It's a good thing I bought this a few days ago." He pulled the cork out, the blue flames immediately rushing out and consuming the red ice.

"It wont hurt him will it!" I question worriedly.

"I never thought of that, jeeze, I hope not." Link smiled nervously scratching the back of his head.

The blue fire disappeared once its job was done, leaving the Zora king unharmed. He was so grateful to Link that he awarded him the Blue Tunic. With this he could breathe underwater just like the Zora.

"In the Ice cavern there is said to be a special treasure to the Zora hidden within, lets go get it. It'll probably help us."

"No." Link held an arm out in front of me. "I need to go alone, It is my destiny to rid this land of the evils that plague it. I couldn't live with myself knowing you got caught up in all this as well and got hurt."

I crossed my arms and locked eyes with him, trying to stare him down. In the end it backfired. I stepped back, arms still crossed and a displeased look clear on my face. Link smiles reassuringly and continues onward; leaving me behind with King Zora.

After a long moment of silence that seemed to drag on forever, he spoke, "The ice cavern is a very dangerous place…"

"Tch," I leaned against the icy wall and looked up at him with a cocky smile, "You speak as if he's just anyone." The Zora king only stares down at me, silent. "Don't you remember, he's the one who helped us with Lord Jabu-Jabu, we saved Princess Ruto together. He can handle it." After another long silence from the King Zora I sat down and hugged my legs close to my body. My eyes fluttered closed for a moment that turned into me slipping into a light sleep.

"Yumiko." "Hnnn" "Hey, Yumiko"

"Come on get up Yumiko."

I opened my eyes slowly, meeting a pair of bright blue eyes illuminated by the glow of a fairy. "Link, Navi? You're back already?" I sit up and stretched. A quick chill jolts through my body and I begin to shiver. "Damn it's cold!"

"Well yeah, you fell asleep in shorts on ice." Link says with an amused grin.

"Just get me outa here I can't stand it being so cold."

"No need to worry, our next destination is Lake Hylia." Navi spoke gleefully. Link helps me to my feet as I ask, "Are we going to the water temple?"

"Yes," Link answers, "there is where we will find our answers, and hopefully the one that'll turn this place normal."

"Great! Lets get going! " I smiled and eagerly follow Link back to his horse.

Time seemed to fly by as we rode to the lake, all the while I couldn't help but smile at the fact I'd be saving my family, and being at Link's side once again.

I stare at Link in wonder as he sifts through the sack on Epona's saddle. I then giggle slightly as he pulls out a pair of iron boots that he strains to hold. Slipping off his normal shoes and stuffing his normal ones in the sack he says, "I need these so I wont float to the top of the lake, wanna do me a favor?"

"Sure." He shoved the bag with his shoes in it into my hands. "Wha-? Why?"

"I might-"

"Look, Link, just hold on to me and I can swim us down there and hold onto something. It'd be impossible for you to get anything done while carrying two pairs of shoes around. I'm a girl and I don't even do that."

Link thought for a moment before snatching the bag back and putting his regular shoes back on. I smile triumphantly as I lead him to the waters edge. Seeing the water level at what it was sadden me so, it pains me to see most of the lake was gone. It would be a miracle for the lake to be whole once again.

We dive into the water almost in unison and swim to the bottom, Link now wearing his blue tunic of course. As for me I opted to hold my breath, living with the Zora had forced me to learn to hold my breath for long periods of time. As a child I could never fit into the blue tunics.

Once inside the temple I gasped; it was truly a beautiful sight to behold. Water flooded most of temple and strange creatures occupied its surface.

"Look at all the tektites…"

"Yeah, great," Link unsheathed his sword, I held my hand out in front of him. I smile and grab my bow along with an arrow and ready it on the string.

"Let me handle it." Without giving him a chance to respond either way, I fired an arrow at the closest tektite- pushing it back slightly along the waters surface. It was still alive however, and began to spring forward at us. I swiftly readied two more arrows and shot them at the annoying creature, killing it and making the body dissipate into the darkness it was created with. I cautiously draw closer to the edge of the entrance and spot another; quickly killing it in the same fashion as I had the other.

"I see you got better with your aim." Link chuckled. "Link don't be so rude!" Navi scolded.

A soft laugh escapes my lips and I wave dismissively at them, "It's okay- I was a lousy shot as a kid." I motion them to follow, "Come on- I don't want to waste any time!" Link nods and we both jump into the water; Link quickly taking the lead and swimming over to the first opening on the right side. This surprises me and makes me smile- I never saw him as the leader type when we were younger. He certainly had the abilities to be a leader, I already knew that, but I never thought he'd become one.

I follow Link down the corridor and into the water- both of us soon finding a large block in our way. I shoot him a questioning look that he shrugs in response to. He motions me closer as he swims over to the block; getting the best stance he can and gripping the rough surface of it. I swim over and wrap my arms around his waist, grounding myself and waiting for the next instruction; this came in the form of him moving backwards. I copied his actions and we quickly pulled the block back until it wouldn't budge any further.

Once we surfaced I shot him another questioning look, "So what was the point to that?"

"Well-" He pauses before saying in an annoyed tone, "Just trust me- it'll be important later."

We jump into the water of the main room once again, this time diving down to the bottom and into the next corridor. At the end of the hall is something that surprises both of us and almost makes me gasp. Princess Ruto stands before us and stares at Link with loving eyes.

"Oh…you… If I'm right… Link!" She says excitedly. "You're Link aren't you!" Link nods slowly. "It's me, your fiancée. Ruto! Princess of the Zoras!" Link jolts back a bit in surprise and gasps, his eyes going wide. It took everything I had not to let out a gasp and lose the little air I had left in my lungs. "I never forgot the vows we made to each other seven years ago. You're a terrible man to have kept me waiting for these seven long years… But now is not the time to talk about love." Her eyes turn softer with a sad shine to them, "I'm sure you have already seen it. Zora's Domain is totally frozen."

Link motions to me and Ruto nods knowingly. "A young man named Sheik saved me from under the ice… But my father and the other Zoras have not… yet…." She trails off- had we not already been under water I'm sure we would have seen tears run down her pale blue-white face. Her gaze hardens with determination when she says, "I want to save them all! I want to save Zora's Domain!"

This makes me smile, she had matured relatively well over the years. Once a spoiled brat daughter of a king has turned into a wiser and more responsible young Zora woman. And now we have something to relate on besides the fact we lived in Zora's Domain- we would do anything to save it.

"You! You have to help me! This is a request from me, the woman who is going to be your wife! And you as well Yumiko- you both have to help me destroy the evil monster in the temple- okay!" We both nod. "Inside the water temple, there are three places where you can change the water level. I'll lead the way. Follow me, quickly!" With that said she quickly swims up and out of view. Both me and Link swim after her but by the time we surface she is nowhere to be found.

Link and I share worried and confused looks as we proceed over to the wall. Link looks at it and nods his head, reaching into a small pouch on his hip* and taking out an ocarina. He plays the song of the royal family; shortly after there is a loud sound of water moving. We share glances once again before nodding and exiting the room.

"I fucking **hate **Like-Likes!" I yell, jumping over the spikes blocking our path and driving my dagger into it. I violently rip it out and slash the monster again- killing it. Link uses his hook-shot and is beside me seconds after the creature dies.

"Still foul-mouthed as always…" Link murmured. With a sigh he adds, "This is why I avoid pissing you off…"

It is true, angering me isn't the best of choices one should make. And right now my irritation is at it's peak with how annoying and tedious this temple is.

With slight attitude in my voice I say, "Shall we?" and motion to the door. Link grins playfully an bows slightly while saying, "After you." I grin and shake my head, chuckling darkly as I open the door.

Once we are both in this rather…strange room- the door closes automatically behind us, like all the others. The only difference was this one had solid metal bars shoot down into the ground, making it impassable.

The only things visible in this misty and strange room is a door on the other side, a dead tree in the center on a patch of sand, and our reflections in the water that covered the entire floor. We cautiously walk over to the other side of the room, finding the door to have the same bars blocking our exit.

I growl angrily, "Now what?"

"Let's go see if there is a switch." Navi thoughtfully suggested. Link nods and we turn back- on the way though, something catches my eye. Link no longer has a reflection in the water. My heart races when he stops and we come face to face with what looks like an exact copy of Link. He seems evil though- his eyes are piercing red and hair jet black like his tunic and hat. His sword is drawn and he stares at us with bloodlust in his eyes.

I heard the sounds of water splashing as quick moves were made then metal grinding against metal before my mind could actually register the sight of the two locking swords. Though still in shock I readied two arrows and aimed them at this new enemy. As I slowly draw closer to Link's side his darker counterpart pushes back on is sword and jumps away. I take this chance to fire my arrows at him; however he is quick to react, using his shield to easily stop my arrows. I let out a low growl as I put my bow away and reach for my dagger.

"What are you!" Link furiously questions. "One of Ganondorf's minions!"

He laughs darkly and says in a sickly smooth voice, "You could say that, hero. You could also blame yourself for my existence." He lets out another dark chuckle. "I'm you."

Link turns tense, taking a nervous step back, "W-what?"

"I know you aren't hard at hearing but I'll repeat myself anyway, I am you. I am every dark thought that has ever crossed your mind. I guess you could call me Dark Link."

I look over to Link to see his eyes narrow on his shadow as he takes a few assertive steps forward, "Impossible! You're just a weak little monster created by Ganondorf."

"Don't be a fool. You are only human and humans always have dark thoughts; it's in their nature. I am all your evil wishes and deeds brought to life. Those times where you would wish ill on those in the forest who would pick on you, I saw that. Even your…" Dark Link's gaze drifts over and locks onto me, "Sinful desires for the opposite sex- I see them- I live off them."

Link lets out an animalistic growl and lunges forward with his sword ready, "Shut up already!" His attack is blocked by Dark Link's shield and before Link can prepare another strike his shadow disappears into the water. Link turns to me with a flustered look- seeing how red his face is makes me realize how much his shadows words made _me_ blush, "Don't listen to him!"

Link's eyes widen in time with the feeling of weight on my shoulder. I had been in a sort of daze while watching the two Links that it made me less alert. I turn my head to see Dark Link, leaning on my shoulder and eyeing me as if he were sizing me up.

"Though I must agree with his initial reaction to seeing you all grown up. Oh the things he was thinking after that first day-" I swung my dagger at him but not quick enough as he jumped away. He chuckles darkly once again.

"Yumiko I would never-"

Dark Link cuts him off, "He would never- doesn't mean I wouldn't."

"Shut the hell up! I'm sick of hearing you!" I snap, slowly starting towards him with the burning desire to bash his face in. I feel a hand on my shoulder and my attention is brought back to Link, my best friend who now had quite a bit of explaining to do.

"He's my shadow and if I really am the cause of his being then I should be the one to end him." Though his face is still slightly red he holds a stern tone and determined gaze. "I'm sorry. I'll-uh…explain it…. When we get out of here."

Though it isn't as satisfying watching someone else have all the fun of beating someone to a bloody pulp, I allow him to do all the work. "Fine- I don't wanna touch him anyway. He's disgusting."

"Yumiko that truly hurts me." The shadow says with a feigned expression of hurt on his face that slowly turns into a smug smirk. I bite my lip to force myself to remain silent.

As Link charged forward his dark counterpart dashed past him, completely ignoring him and coming after me. His eyes shine with an evil glint as his sword comes down on me, only to be met with the metal of my dagger. With a skillful flick of his sword my only blade is sent flying out of my hands and across the room. Defenseless and panicked, I back away as I frantically go over my options in my mind. Link provides more time for me to think as he tackles his darker self to the ground.

Dark Link knees Link in his gut before pushing him off. Link quickly recovers and attacks the shadow with a barrage of quick sword strikes.

While Link has his shadow distracted I dash over to my dagger, quickly spotting it in the dark water. Just as I reach out for it-

"YUMIKO!"

I don't have time to react, Dark Link is already standing before me with my blade in hand, smirking triumphantly. Lunging forward with my hand in a tight fist I hit him hard in his stomach. He lurches forward but not without grabbing onto me first, his arm securely around my waist holding me to him. With ease he flips me around in his grip so that I'm facing Link and puts my blade to my throat.

"I'd love to follow through on the order of eliminating the pesky hero but I can't exactly complete my _other_ tasks if I'm dead."

"Let Yumiko go!"

"Trust me hero, we will meet again. But for now I have business to attend to and I need to borrow your little friend here." With that said he stepped back into a portal of darkness and disappeared, dragging me along with him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a dark void. It seemed to go on forever. And the pressure. I felt like puking. It was to much. My legs felt as if they could give way at any minute. My arms felt like they were slowly being sawed away with a rusty dull sword.

I collapsed under the pressure of the dark void. I could hardly breath, my ribs hurt, and my heart constantly pounded against my ribs at an unhealthy pace. I held my sides to ease the pain.I glanced up at Dark Link. He looked down at me, with untouched eyes. No pity at all. He was fine with all this pressure. He just stood there, gazing down at me. As if I was a lesser being. Weak and helpless

The pressure was suddenly gone. It vanished. I gasped for air and held my sides even tighter. I leaned forward, my head hitting the ground. I couldn't control the frenzy of coughs that seemed to be endless. Blood eventually started to come with each cough. And I had to fight back the urge to toss what little my stomach contained.

I was hoisted up by an arm, Dark Link's doing I guessed. My eyes traveled up from the ground to the large seat and strange instrument I had never seen before. Of course, being raised by Zora's, I never really had an interest in musical instruments.A dark figure stood and met my gaze. My eyes narrowed into a glare. Although, it isn't as threatening when you're coughing uncontrollably.

"Well, you did at least half of what you were told to do." He said.

"Please excuse me, Lord Ganondorf." Dark Link said getting on one knee. I on the other hand stood.

I was not going to bow or plead or anything to Ganondorf. He ruined Zora's Domain, and trapped my family in ice.

I gritted my teeth. I grabbed both my daggers, and, without thinking, charged him. He quickly blasted an energy ball from his hand at me. It hit me, and made me feel like I was going through that dark void once again, but at a quicker pace. The pain swept through my body in a short wave. My eyes widened as I was thrown back like a rag doll into Dark Links arms.

"Hold her." Ganondorf instructed. Dark link grabbed my arms, forcing me to drop my daggers, and held them behind my back. I didn't bother struggle. I felt to weak, to drained. "I suppose your wonder why I had him bring you here unscathed."

"Yes, I am." I mused. My voice was raspy, my throat hurt. "Tell me now!" Dark Link's grip on my arms tightened and he tensed. Perhaps surprised at my actions. Or maybe not. Maybe something else.

Ganondorf just laughed.

I cringed, it was the creepiest laugh ever. It sounded so wrong, unnatural. "Girl you will learn your place soon enough."

"Its Yumiko. Not girl." I spat.

"Yes I know. And I know a lot more. Of your family. Your power." Ganondorf said.

"Family? Tch, what family, the only family I know is the Zora's." I said.

"Yes, you remember nothing of the ages 1 2 3 4 and5. At age 6, you were found in Zora's domain. Its a pity they left you with them." I was silent. "Wouldn't you like to know why you are such a good fighter. Why you can fight with such skill, when the Zora's taught you nothing in the ways of fighting."

"I don't want to learn it from you." I glared as best I could. "You hurt the only people I thought to be my family, then you send this fucker to come and get me!! Just to tell me things, things that could ultimately be a lie! I don't want anything from you! You hurt the people closest to me! You-" He was quickly in front of me and he punch me in my stomach, making is much harder to hold in the vomit.

"Enough." He looked at Dark Link. "Bring her to her room. Then come back, we need to have a little talk." Dark Link seemed to flinch at the word talk. Obviously that isn't what Ganondorf meant.

Dark Link picked up my daggers and dragged me out of the room. When the large metal door slammed shut he rested me against the wall.

He put the daggers back into their holsters and once again hoisted me up. He put one of my arms around his shoulders and slid one of his arms around my he walked he spoke, "Its not very wise to talk to him the way you did."

"Heh, well, I don't care. I'll speak my mind, even if it gets me killed." I said.

"Stubborn." Dark Link said.

"I guess you could say that." I said.

After going down numerous halls and going down a large fleet of stairs, Dark Link stopped at a door. He opened it.

It was very dark. Almost pitch black. Dark Link let me lean on the door post while he got a torch from the he came back he lit some torches in the room. He helped me over to the bed, then he just stood there."What do you want Dark? Can't I be left alone for a few minutes?" I asked, irritated by his constant staring.

"Dark?" he questioned.

"Yes. Even some one as vile as you deserves their own name. I will call you Dark." I said.

"Very well then. I must be taking my leave." Dark said before disappearing into a dark void. I shuddered when I saw it. Seeing it brought back some of the feelings, the sickly feelings I had in the void.

My eyes scanned the room. Dank and plain. A small table in the middle of the room, two chairs. A large door, probably leading into a closet. And another smaller door, perhaps leading into a bathroom. Or the other way around. It didn't matter to me. Link was going to get me out of this hell hole soon passed. Curiosity gnawed at my brain with each passing minute. And I was just laying there. Staring at the ceiling. Nothing to do. Waiting for Link.

Surely it wouldn't take him long to find me, and break me out of this damned place.

About ten minutes later I couldn't stand it any more. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and crept over to the large door. I pushed it open and stuck my head out.I was surprised to see a group of Stalchid. Once they passed I walked out of the room. On either side of the door there was a Iron Knuckle. I screamed and stumbled back.

When I fell to the ground, I looked up and saw several Keese hanging from the ceiling.I froze. I didn't want any of these creatures attacking me. I didn't have all my strength back yet. And I would be an easy kill for them."What's wrong with you?" Dark's voice questioned. He appeared next to me.

"Scary, big, metal. They're going to kill me!" I yelled. Dark looked at them then at me, and laughed.

"You idiot." Dark said picking me up off the floor. "They have been told not to hurt you."

I gulped."Are you sure they wont-"

"Yes I'm sure." Dark paused. "You scared?"

"No- I'm just smart. I'm not at full strength and I can't fight back as of now." I crossed my arms.I herd a loud, pained moan.

The sound of a ReDead.

I slowly turned my head to see three of them approaching me. I screamed and clung to Dark. Those things scared the shit out of me, the one monster in all of Hyrule I couldn't fight."Those on the other hand, wont listen." Dark commented.

A jolt of fear ran down my spine. And I shivered."Kill them!"

"Well if you let me go I could." I immediately let him go. He took out his sword and quickly slew each ReDead. "Why are you so frightened of one of the weakest creatures in all of Hyrule."

"They just creep me out. Icky yucky. Very-" I shuddered. Dark just laughed.

"Any way, I'm here to tell you something."

"I'm FREE?!?!"

"No. I have to be your babysitter."

"I'm not a baby!"

"Obviously you need to be watched." I narrowed my eyes.

"I can take care of myself fine!" I pushed past him. I was no more then six steps away when he snapped his fingers.

Stalchids came from the floor, surprising me. These lesser monsters didn't scare me, so I whipped out my daggers and began slashing soon my body grew tired. It still hadn't recovered from all the snapped his fingers again and the Stalchid were gone. I put my daggers away."So, what was that about not needing my help."

"Why bother having you help me when you cause the discomfort in the first place." Dark was silent. "Screw it, I'll just go rot away in the room I'm told to stay in."And as soon as I get better, I'm bustin out.I was at the door and waited for Dark to say something.

I grew impatient, so I turned around to see he wasn't there.

I shrugged. I went back into 'my room' and laid on the bed. I felt so uncomfortable.

I decided to see if the room I thought was a closet, was a closet. Turns out the bigger door lead to a bathroom, and the smaller one to a closet. And the cloths in the closet were, well, not exactly my taste. Mostly dresses. And what wasn't dresses was, in my opinion, to tight to wear.

Was Ganondorf some lecherous old pervert? Oh Goddesses, I hope not.

On my third scan through the cloths I gasped, "Oh my freakin Goddess!" I grabbed the long black and red dress out. Long shiny silk. Black and red. It was almost perfect. "Just needs some fine tuning." I took out my dagger and set to I was finished I cut off a lot of it, but still made it look elegant and beautiful like a dress should look. But made it easy to move in. I also cut off the long sleeves. That above all else made me happy about it. Sleeveless. Perfect.I made sure no one was in the room, and the door was shut before I changed. I didn't trust that perverted Dark Link. Not to mention any other minions like him that Ganondorf might .

"Not bad." Dark's voice seemed to bounce off the walls and ring in my ears.

"What was that clicking sound?" I asked. Dark didn't .

"It was the door." Dark finally said. It was then that I noticed he had something in his hands.

"What's that?"

"Soup. I didn't exactly know what to make you. As per orders, I have to take care of you." He put the soup on the table and sat at one of the chairs.

"Ok mommy." I said bitterly. I took a seat at the little table and tasted the soup. Not that bad, needs fish though. It was then that I realized how famished I was. I quickly ate. I ate so fast the I felt like I was going to become sick again.

"Calm down. Eat slower. Your going to make yourself puke otherwise."

"I'm quite aware of that now." I glared. Dark gave me an odd look. I raised an eye brow and titled my head to the side. "What?"

"You are-" Dark paused, thought for a moment, then finished with, "I'm going to go. I have something I need to do." And with that, he vanished into the dark void.

"Why must he do that in front of me." I complained to the sick feeling passed over I went over to the bed and laid down. It took me only a mere few seconds to fall into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE~! Ok so when I first put this in the document thing I went through and fixed it up and it messed up and didnt save. So i fixed the paragraph part now, And on ones before there have been missing parts, so if something sounds more weird than usual tell me please

I slowly opened my eyes. My head hurt. I placed my hand on my head and slowly sat up. I shook my head to rid myself of the pain. I looked around the room. My daggers and bow were neatly placed on the little table. My quiver, full, was strapped on the chair.

"Do they want me to escape or what?!" I questioned. I shrugged my shoulders not really caring. I just wanted out. I went over and grabbed my things, and my other cloths and snuck out of the room. I ran down the stairs and opened the first door I came to. An empty room, so far. I slowly approached the door on the other side of the room.A horrible screeching and yelling sound came from behind me. I whipped around in time to stop two blades from crashing down on me. I pushed it back. It was a Dinalfos. Those things annoyed me.

"Lets get this over with fast." I said getting into a fighting position. It just screeched. I charged at it and thrust my daggers up and forward. It swung its daggers at me and I jumped out of the way, but it managed to cut my right leg.I stumbled on my landing and glared at the Dinalfos.

"You picked the wrong day to fuck with me!" I shouted as I charged. I thrust one dagger into its head and one into its neck at the same time. I flipped back and watched it thrash about before it it was on the ground motionless for about two minutes I retrieved my weapons and pressed wasn't many rooms later that I was faced with my greatest fear. Well, one of, I actually had a few.

But this was bad.

ReDead.

Everywhere, nothing but ReDead.

I was paralyzed with ReDead Grew nearer. The closer they got, the more panicked I became. Until I finally found the strength to fight. I just flung my daggers around, no aim whatsoever. I just didn't want those things near I stopped, they were all dead. Well, er, I had slain them all. Technically they were already dead.I quickly ran out of that room, then into the next. A hoard of Keese attacked me.

The next room, two Dodongo. The next room, ten one varied in how hard it was to kill. But I wondered. Why were they attacking. I thought Ganon instructed them to not hurt , after being battered cut and bruised, I came upon a large door, with bright white light coming from it. I hoped that it was the sun.

I stumbled forward as fast as I could to get something stopped me.

I felt breathing on my neck, and arms around my waist. "Took you long enough." Cooed Dark's voice. He pulled me close. "Where do you think your going?"

"Um, out for fresh air?" I said.

"Funny." Dark rested his chin on my left shoulder and stuck his tong out, slowly licking up some of the blood. "Mmmm. You don't taste half bad."

I blinked at his comment, my insides screaming at me to do something more. But I was busy screaming at myself, mentally of course, for letting myself get caught.

"You should know better than to try this. I hope you know, I knew you were doing this from the time you left the first room. I told those monsters to attack you, and that you were trying to escape."I froze. He figured it out so fast. And He toyed with me to.

"So, why let me get so far?" I asked.

"I don't know, fun to watch you fight I guess. And I hope this teaches you to never try it again." Dark said letting me go. He grabbed my arm turned me around and started to drag me back. Back up the stairs through the halls and rooms, into the dank one I was supposed to live in.I glared at his back. Not that I could get a reaction out of him, he couldn't see me. He probably wouldn't do anything even if he saw my glare.

"Now don't try it again." he said, practically shoving me into the room.

"Its not like I can, I'm to beaten to do anything." I muttered.

"True, but if you have the power that Ganondorf claims," Dark started, he entered the room and sat on the bed, "then I'm sure you could easily escape."

"And your telling me this because?"

"I don't really know." Dark shrugged.

"You tell me why you think I'm telling you this."

"You want me to escape?" Dark shrugged once again. He put his hands behind his head and let himself fall on the bed.

"Maybe."

"Maybe isn't an answer."

"Then no."

"Dark, you confuse me."

"It shouldn't be confusing. You just don't get it."

Sudden realization washed over me. He couldn't say he wanted me to escape. But he does? Maybe Ganondorf is listening? Oh I hate word games."Enough with the word games." I walked over to him, grabbed him by the collar of his tunic and brought his face up to mine. "Just tell me how to get out of here! I need to bust out to save Zora's Domain! Get me outa here." I slightly shook him as I spoke.

"I can do nothing to aid you in an escape." Dark said. He put his hands on mine, and I loosened my grip. "But I can tell you how Link is doing, and I can tell him how you are. That is, if he's still alive." I let him go, he fell back then sat up.

"What's the catch?"

He smirked."I was waiting for you to ask. One, don't escape, or try. Two you will pay me back, in a way that I see fit." His smirk grew. A sick thought entered my head."I hope you aren't thinking what I'm thinking." I shuddered."Oh I probably am, maybe worse. Or not as bad, you'll never know."

"Fine." I held out my hand. He just looked at it. "Well?" He outreached his hand and gripped mine. We shook hands, then he disappeared. "AH! Where the fuck did he go!?"I rushed out of the room and looked up and down the hall way. Not there."Bastard…" I stepped out into the hall way and started to walk, now unarmed, and not a threat. He said I couldn't try to escape. But he didn't say I couldn't explore. So I started to snoop around. Maybe I could find something to help Link with. Because I know he is going to come. He has to.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!Dark's POV!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

"I thought I told you to watch her." Ganondorf said.

"I am. I just have something I need to do." I said."She is secure, correct?" He interrogated.

"Yes, I locked her in her room." I answered. No, she could be anywhere as of . But I don't have time to make sure.

"Then go." he said. I nodded and disappeared.

"Now where could he be?" I asked stepping into the main room of the water temple.

"FINALLY!" Some one , I'm surprised he's still even in this temple. Oh well, less work for me.I followed the sound of ranting about beating something. I opened the door that came before getting into Morpha's room. Link was extremely happy about getting past those razor things. Must have taken him a couldn't be that hard. And once he entered Morpha's room, I tried it.

I couldn't even get past the first one before it cut my leg and made me fall back. That aggravated me, so I did it again. I got past three, but the fourth one cut my legs up, and I started to slide down, getting even more after the fourth try, I got it.I have to give him credit that was sorta hard. I should get back now, I spent to much time goofing around.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*Normal POV!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

I am officially lost. I thought. I was in a very very dark hallway, moans and groans could be heard echoing throughout the hall. Some doorways were barred and others completely sealed off. I peeked around the next corner and my eyes .I whipped back around to my safe side of the hall. Lucky for me he was turned around. But not for long. I heard footsteps. One by one, slowly, loud.I panicked. I silently ran down the hall and hid behind the next corner. I couldn't really hide anywhere, since I had no clue where I was. And I didn't feel like dying."What are you doing!?" Came a hushed voice.

I turned to see Dark."Help!" I pleaded in a hushed tone.

"What are you talking about?" Dark asked.

"Ganon, he's coming." I said.

"Shit if he sees you I'm dead." Dark quickly grabbed me and sent me into the dark void.I fell face first into a bed.

I propped myself up with my arms and looked around, I was back in my little jail. Yes, that is how I now refer to it. I shall never call it my room, I don't live here.

A few minutes later, Dark came in, he looked pissed. I blinked a couple of times, not really knowing what to say. If I could say anything at all. If I could say something, I might just make it worse."What the fuck do you think you were doing?!" Dark yelled.

"Exploring." I answered.

"I told him I had you securely locked in your room." Dark said.

"Well I didn't know that." Dark limped over to the foot of the bed and sat on his, he held his head in his hands and shook his head. I looked down, then I noticed something. His legs. So much blood, so many cuts. What happened?I walked over to him and sat on me feet and touch one of the cuts. I felt his gaze on me, piercing me, looking for a motive for my actions."What happened?"

"I um, just um, oh, did I forget to mention, Link should be fighting Morpha right now."

"Good! But don't stray from the topic. What happened?"

"I just tried something, its not that bad I can still," He stood up and started to walk, but his legs gave way and he fell on me."Can't walk." I finished for him. I couldn't help but feel bad for him, despite him causing a lot of my misfortune. I couldn't help it, its not my fault, kinda. I put my hand on his face and made him look at me. "Now, your going to be a good boy, and take of the tights and let me bandage those cuts." Dark rolled his eyes and nodded. He got off me and began to take them off.

"AH! Not in here, in the bathroom, so I don't have to see anything!"

"Heh, ok." He left the room then came back out minutes later.

"That's better." Dark smirked, I didn't exactly know why, but it was probably something dirty. He had some bandages in his hands, but he did something stupid. He threw them at me, but they went over my head and landed behind me. I walked over, bent down and picked them the hell did he do that? I mentally asked. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see him carefully studying my backside.

Oh you will pay for sat at the foot of the bed, and I sat on my feet and started to wrap his legs. I 'slipped' and hit his cut, and did this several once I was done, he looked in more pain now, then he had just a few minutes ago. I smirked at my doings and stood."Better?" I asked, he just glared."No." he said.

"Good, that's what you get for staring at my ass." I snapped."Aw you saw that?" He said, scratching the back of his neck."Yes I did. You didn't think I wouldn't notice?"

"Actually no, I didn't.""Well I guess you learned the hard way." I paused for a moment, glancing at his legs. His blood was seeping through the bandages. But it wasn't read blood. I didn't understand why it took me so long to notice it. It was black blood. Not red. "What's up with your blood?"

"What do you mean?"

"Its black.""And?""See this," I pointed to my shoulder, "that is the normal color of blood."

"I'm a shadow, not real, so I don't bleed real, I'm actually not expected to bleed at all."

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't understand. Lets just leave it at, I'm not a real human and I don't bleed like a real human."I was silent. I didn't really know what to say. I couldn't tell him he was human, his blood was a big sign of that. I didn't want to agree with him, I, for some reason, didn't think that was the best thing to I wanted answers Goddess damn it!"Your going to tell me or else."

"Or else what? You're the one being held hostage, your in no position to be making any threats."

"You can't do anything about it if I do anything to you. Cuz you can't hurt me." I taunted. He smirked and tackled me to the ground. I growled dangerously at him, but he just smirked down at me.

"Correction, I can hold you here for as long as I want." He thought for a moment, "And do whatever I want." He traced his index finger on my jaw. I jerked my head to the side.

"Get the hell off my before I kill you." I was silent for a brief moment, then burst into laughter. And in his fit of laughter he rolled off me. I sat up and glared at the hysterical shadow of my best friend. Hard to believe he could laugh that much.

"I honestly don't understand what's so damned funny."

"You….aahaha…..kill me!" Dark managed to say. I growled at , I thought, not taking me seriously just because I'm hurt.I glared, crossed my arms, and sat cross-legged, watching the shadow laugh stupidly on the floor. When he finished he quickly regained his composure and sat across from me, the same way I was sitting.I with a soft, glazed over, look. Not cold and hard like is with him?

"DARK YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A SHADOW! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Bellowed Ganondorf.

It sounded as if he was in the hall and he was quickly getting closer to the room."Crap…I have to go but I'll be back in a minute." Dark said with a cocky grin. With that said he ran out of the room into the hall, shutting the door behind him. I got up and limped over to the door. I pressed my ear against it, to be able to listen to them talk.

"Some of the guards saw that Yumiko was near escaping!"

"Yeah, well I stopped her…"

"You let her get to injured!! I don't think I should trust you with this little task! Maybe you should be thrown away with the others that are useless to me."

"No! I can do it! I promise it wont happen again!"

"I should have locked you away when you failed to kill Link!"

"SHUT UP!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"I gasped a little to loudly. There was a long silence, every second ticked away slowly. A low growl came from the other side of the door, that's when the door burst open, sending me into the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"You!" Ganondorf yelled.

My eyes widened when I saw a shocked look on Dark's face. He almost looked…sad…

"You need to be put under constant watch! By some one more diligent than, " he turned to Dark, "you. She will be watched by my little puppet. Well that is until the puppet is needed elsewhere.." He snapped his fingers and a Gerudo appeared before us. Her eyes had nothing to them, no flicker of life. It was almost as if she was possessed.

"No you cant do this! I'm perfectly capable of doing this!!" Dark yelled. "SILENCE!" Ganondorf snapped before backhanding Dark into the , I thought, why did he do that! Dark…stop before you get killed. Wait…why do I care? Since when did I start to care about him!? I snapped out of my thoughts when I was thrown onto the bed, chains wrapped around my body, holding me down on the bed. Ganondorf then turned back to last thing I saw was Dark being dragged away by his hair, then I passed out.


End file.
